If I Don't Have You
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe
1. If I Don't Have You

Wrote it this morning, yes it's another songfic (surprised) but it is not the full song. It's a sequel to Siberia and I think it definitely deserves a part 3. Let me know what you guys think. Okay off to the movies now to watch Sparkle again. Can't wait to see your reviews when I get back ;)

If I Don't Have You- BSB

* * *

Now that he was a single man he found himself alone more often. His marriage was over, his kids would come every other weekend, and the woman he truly loved had walked out of his life. Most of his days were spent at his new home in New Orleans. It's in the middle of the French Quarter not far from Bourbon Street, an area he found himself going more often. Kevin just wanted to live a little but how could he live when his heart was imprisonment? Whitney had his heart locked away and the key never to be found. To be truthful Kevin wanted her to claim it as only hers anyway. This home was hers too, they bought it together for whenever they needed to get away from whatever they were running from. And she was running from him.

Kevin sat back in his chair next to a window with a cup of coffee in his hand and pen and note pad. He loved writing about her. He wrote songs, poems, anything his heart was feeling he put it down on paper. It was something new he had started doing which was now frequently since she decided to return to her husband. He took one sip, put the mug down and began to write.

_**EVERYDAY GIRL I WAKE UP AND PRAY THAT YOU'LL COME BACK HOME, DON'T TAKE TO LONG. CAUSE SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE EVERYTHING'S GONE A BIT WRONG. I WISH YOU WERE HERE HOLDING ME NEAR.**_

Since that fateful day she left him in New York to return to her husband, Kevin has been in shambles. His movies aren't doing so good anymore, his heart was in pieces, and he has been bed hopping trying to replace something that is irreplaceable. When he left she took all of him with her and she could never understand that. Kevin did think about the good times they shared especially here in the Big Easy.

_Sometime in early 1995_

_Kevin and Whitney were moving a few things into their newly purchased French Quarter home_

"_How do you know so many people from all walks of life?" she asked him _

"_Well you should know, when you travel often you meet people. I have lot's of friends in various places"_

"_And they are all willing to keep our dirty little secret?" _

"_A few of them yes. I wouldn't just expose us to anyone I trust these people"_

"_And I am putting my trust in you for this not to get out. The papers are always snooping in our business ya know" she finished unpacking the last box and then sat down at their lovely table they picked out together. "I love our new home" she smiled looking around the big kitchen_

"_I love it too because I get to share it with you and our future children!"_

"_Now I know you are joking, though I can see us maybe one day in the distant future raising some together. I know BK would love to have a little playmate"_

"_Believe me I will work on that tonight!" he made her smile_

"_Do you really like the furniture that we picked out together?" she asked him changing the subject_

"_I like whatever you like"_

"_No don't start saying that again because you were getting on my nerves back there. This is our place, we agreed to decorate it the way we like. And it really can't feel like ours if you don't have an opinion."_

_When they were picking out furniture, colors, and drapes she wanted everything that they liked together not just her. But he agreed with everything she said. He was just happy that she was there with him, he didn't care about any of that stuff as long as he got her._

"_Your opinion is my opinion, I like whatever you like!"_

"_Baby shut up"_

"_Where do you want to eat tonight?"_

"_Whatever place that serves good gumbo and potato salad! Back when I did the I'm Your Baby Tonight tour I stayed in The Monteleone and there was a restaurant just down the block. They served some wonderful seafood gumbo."_

"_So that's what you want tonight?"_

"_That's what I want!"_

_Her man arranged for them to get a pick up from the restaurant so they could eat at home. They didn't have enough disguises yet to be out and about so they would dine in for now. After eating their dinner they he started the fireplace and she sat at her piano and played a little. She was playing a few notes from one of "their" songs from the movie. He recognized it right away and sat next to her. _

"_That's beautiful"_

"_I know"_

"_I didn't know you knew how to play so well"_

"_Yeah I learned when I was young how to play the piano but I never get to show it at my concerts or anything." she continued to play and he listened until he wanted to sing._

"_I feel so all alone, I wanna run to you" he sung to her and he continued to sing the chorus and serenaded his lovely lady. She stared to sing to him on the second verse_

"_Each day, each day I play role of someone always in control. But at night I come home and turn the key, there's nobody there, no one cares for me." She was going in on the second line but Kevin reached for her left hand and she stopped playing. He brought ii to his lips and started kissing her fingers. He tenderly kissed her wrist and moved up her arm taking his time. Going further and further up until he got to her collar bone. He stopped for a moment to move her hair out of the way and went for her neck. She let out a soft moan letting him know that that was what she wanted. The rain started pouring outside it was magical. _

_The couple moved to the floor and he rested her back on the carpet as he worked on her body. Her man took his time with her seeing to her body's every need. When he began to undress her he did it slowly and gently because she was like a work of art, something that only God could have created so perfectly. Everytime they made love they were making art work. Nothing could ever be replicated, they were two perfect people. He put his hand behind her back and leaned her forward to him so he could get a better look at her top half. She had talked about getting surgery but he told her countless times that they were perfect just the way they are. Only some fool could be filling her head up with that nonsense. _

"_Your so perfect to me, everything about you fascinates me!"_

"_I fascinate you?" she asked_

"_Your body is like my personal play ground"_

"_Have you been listening to my cds again?" she laughed_

"_Occasionally" he went to kiss her some more until she turned the tables and put him on his back. She stared working her magic on him. She took his shirt off laid tender kisses on his chest, and he let out a long low wail from the touch of her lips. She liked what she was hearing too and continued. After a few minutes of just kissing and embracing they made love like there was no tomorrow. During there love making though he noticed from the light coming out the fireplace that she had a bruise on her back. He wondered where that came from and he would certainly ask her about it the morning._

_He was already up when she woke up from her sleep. He had held her tight in his arms all night, he was afraid to let her for obvious reasons._

"_Umm good morning" she kissed him_

"_Good morning, we need to brush our teeth"_

"_I know I hate morning breath"_

"_I don't want that to stop you from kissing me"_

"_That's gross baby"_

"_No it's not, not to me"_

"_What time is it?" she asked sitting up a bit_

"_Almost six"_

"_Well then let's go and brush these teeth before we start another hot, passionate love making session!"_

"_Before we start that I want to ask you something"_

"_ok shoot"_

"_Last night I noticed you have a bruise on your back"_

"_Oh"_

"_Where did it come from?" after she went to sleep she stayed up thinking about it. He had determined that it came from that no good sorry ass husband of hers._

"_I slipped and fell in the tub last week, I'm fine promise"_

"_Come on that's not the truth"_

"_Yes it is"_

"_No it's not! Did he do that to you?" he asked her calmly and she didn't speak which just confirmed it for him_

"_That son of a bitch!" he yelled which startled her a bit, she never seen him this angry before_

"_Ok baby calm down"_

"_He puts his hands on you!"_

"_Honey please just listen to me"_

"_His Ass Is Mine! You can guarantee that, who the hell does he think he is! No man should ever put his hands on a woman! I can't believe this, why did he do it?"_

"_It's nothing to worry about"_

"_Nothing to worry about, he gave you a bruise he hit you!"_

"_He didn't hit me he shoved me against the wall"_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_He is on tour with his band"_

"_What city are they in so I could find him!"_

"_What are you going to do? Fly out there on a red eye and kick his ass?"_

"_Yes that is what I will do"_

"_No your not!"_

"_Tell me where that bitch is"_

"_I've already handled it trust me"_

"_But I can handle it better, I know people and if I have to I will put a hit on his sorry ass life!" for some reason she believed him when he said that. _

"_What I want you to do is not worry about it. You forgot I have brothers"_

"_Baby this hurts me, it hurts to know that "It" is treating you this way. You don't have to go through this, you are your child. I can show you what love really is"_

"_And you already do"_

"_Then be with me now"_

"_It's not that simple" she only said that then got up and put the sheet around her body and left to go take a shower._

Back in the Present

That was one of the worst moments in his life, finding out that she was being physically abused by him. After there conversation that day he left that issue alone. They only had 3 weeks to spend with each other alone and he wanted to enjoy it without fighting with her. He wrote down another line to what was turning into a song.

_**YOU KNOW I'D GO OUT OF MY MIND IF YOU EVER LEFT MY HEART BEHIND. SO I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE BRING YOUR SWEET LOVE BACK TO ME. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME.**_

_Another memorable moment from their three weeks together happened one day when they decided to go on a ghost tour. This was their first time ever doing one and they met with a crowd of people with the tour guide. They wore their disguise and no one ever noticed or figured out it was them. Luckily they knew how to blend in well._

_They were taking the 7pm tour because she didn't want to be too spooked from her new town. She loved it there and the history behind the city was intriguing. There meeting place was at a voodoo shop and upon their arrival there was already a few people._

"_Wow there has to be at least twelve or thirteen people here already. You think we will get noticed?"_

"_No I don't think so" they were blending in well with their surroundings so he wasn't really worried. They talked amongst themselves until the tour was ready to start._

_They group arrived in front of an old hotel that looked just as eerie as it sounded_

"_This is the LaLaurie House, it was owned by a wealthy man and his wife who were the toasts of the town back in the 1800s." the tour guide started to tell them about the history of the house and what had happened there. The story goes that back during the slavery days that man's wife Delphine LaLaurie would torture and kill her slaves. She kept them chained in the attic, the basement, just wherever she could. She would disfigure the slaves and sort of play doctor by reattaching their body parts onto other slaves and what not. One night one during a very important party that was being held at the mansion a guest discovered the cook in the kitchen that was chained to the stove. Something happened and a fire broke out and the LaLauries fled. Since what she was doing was way past beatings and what not she would be charged with murder. No one knows where she and her husband went and her she was never charged for her crime. The way the tour guide told the story was way freakier and it scared most of the tour guest. After they left that place they went to the most haunted bar in the French Quarter._

_Later around 9 something when the couple got home, she was a little afraid to sleep that night._

"_What if this place is haunted?"_

"_Babe we have been here for a little more over a week I'm sure we would have seen or heard something by now. Besides I've already done some research on this place. It was built in the mid 80s." he told her taking off their jackets_

"_What if the grounds are haunted, like in Poltergeist!" she exclaimed_

"_We are fine, nothing is haunting our new house and nothing is buried in our yard. Now can we go take a shower and relax?"_

"_Yeah sure" she said leading him upstairs_

"_Did you have a good time though?"_

"_Yeah it was a good learning experience but some stories were beyond scary. The story about house/ hotel with the cornstalk cast iron fence was creepy. The fence was beautiful though"_

_After they took their shower the two went in for the night. He was catching up on baseball scores and she was on the phone with her daughter._

"_I love you honey, I will come pick you up this weekend I promise" she mad a smooching sound into the phone and then talked to her mother again. "She's being good for you and dad is she?"_

"_Yeah she always is, your father took her to the zoo today and she loved that!"_

"_I'm sure she did"_

"_So how is your rendezvous going?" her mother was anxious to know. She looked over at her perfect man and smiled. "It's wonderful everything is just great"_

_He smiled to himself_

_**IF I DON'T HAVE YOU TO HOLD ON TO. I CAN'T GO ON IN THIS WORLD ALONE. BABY IT'S TRUE IF I DON'T HAVE YOU. **_

Just thinking about all their good times was enough to drive him mad. He hadn't heard from her in a month and didn't know when he would hear from her again. He did know that she was doing ok because Dionne would call to check on him. But he would wonder if the one he loved ever asked about him.

_Two weeks ago on the phone with Dionne_

"_So how are you doing?"_

"_I'm getting better, I have to"_

"_You stopped drinking right?"_

"_Yeah I did, I got help like you asked me to"_

"_I'm still worried about you, your like brother so I'm going to be a little protective of you"_

"_I'm thankful that you care D, how have you been?"_

"_I'm doing good, I went to see the doctor the other day he said I need to lay off the sodium"_

"_Listen to your doctor and do what he asks"_

"_I am, I think my life is boring Kev"_

"_Join the club, mine is just as boring and lonely"_

"_She'll come back I know she will, just try and keep yourself busy"_

"_How is she doing?"_

"_I guess she is happy, I think she is trying to avoid me too. She knows you and I talk often"_

"_I do not understand your girl at all, everything she wants and needs is right here with me. I don't understand why she doesn't see that"_

"_She does but she might just be scared"_

"_Scared of what I don't know. I'm trying to get past her but it's hard Dionne it really is. I love her more than words could ever say and she just turns her back on me. _

_**IF YOU SAID YOU SAID GOODBYE, GIRL I WOULD DIE. I'M A STAR WITH NO LIGHT A DAY WITH NO NIGHT. IF I DON'T HAVE YOU.**_

He finished the last of his coffee and sat hit pen and paper down, he needed a break! His emotions were going to get the best of him again. Why did she always go about breaking his heart, if it were the other way around she wouldn't be pining over him. Sure she would probably cry for about a week or two like some women but that would be it. Why was it him always in mourning? He didn't want to cry anymore, he didn't want to drag around there house pitiful as can be. He was going to take charge and it was going to be now!

He dialed her home number and let it rang until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello!" he heard a rugged man say

"Great I got you!"

"Who's this?"

"You know who it is!" Kevin said back

"Your calling my fuckin house!" "It" went on and on until someone took the phone

"Hello?" she said

"Call me back when you can" and then hung up. She still had the phone held to her ear until her husband spoke up

"Who the hell was that?"

"A prank caller"

Later after her husband fell asleep Whitney dialed their New Orleans number until Kevin answered

"What was that all about earlier?" she spoke

"I needed to speak to you since you obviously don't want to speak with me!"

"It's not like that"

"Yes it is you don't speak with Dionne, I've called your mother to check how you are doing- she doesn't know…."

"I know but"

"And not once have you called me to check and see how I was doing"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say your sorry because with the way you have been acting towards me I'm not sure you really are"

Whitney didn't know what to say after that

"I've been sitting here day after day trying to figure out what I did, where did it go wrong between us. You left me in that hotel and went back to him after all that we have been through. Why?"

"You know why I left"

"That's not good enough for me!" he shouted

"It's gonna have to be" she said back trying to not get too angry with him. "One day you and I will talk about it I promise, but not now Kevin. We have to be face to face"

"I love you so much so I could never hate you for this, I just hate the decisions you make. You make the wrong decisions. You do everything for everyone but yourself"

"Is that all you called for Kevin? To tell me all of this and upset me?"

"Am I making you upset?" he asked

"Yes because this is not how I want us to be, I don't want to be like this with you"

"Well good because I've been upset and sad since the moment you left. I just want to say that I'm tired of waiting, waiting for you to make up your mind and decide who you want. And since you've already made that decision I can let you go."

"What?"

"It's over, everything between us is. I can't just be friends with you so I have to let you go"

"Kevin wait…"

"Like I said I'm tired of waiting. I still love you though"

And he hung up on her again and she was left there speechless. She did think about calling him back but it's best that she gives him time to cool off. She can't believe what just happened either. She knew she made a mistake of not calling him and she needed to fix this.


	2. Heartbreak Hotel

I just want everyone to know that this is pure fiction, please DO NOT take this seriously. This is just Kevney Universe

Hope you guys enjoy and I love reviews! :)

* * *

**Heartbreak Hotel**

Two weeks later

_Saturday Night News Report- Hollywood Access_

_The famous actor was out and about last night down in New Orleans where he has taken up residency for a while. He was seen with friends bar hopping, getting comfy with a few ladies, and even went to a strip club located on Bourbon Street. He is definitely enjoying the single life. _

The news reporter continued on with the celebrity reports as Whitney tuned everything out after hearing about him. A few days ago she tried calling their home but he never picked up nor did he call her back.

"So it's really over" she said to herself. She was alone in her Atlanta house in the bed room watching tv. BK was sleeping in the next room and the clown left earlier to go run the streets as usual. Whitney was stuck in the house while Kevin was moving on. She had no one to blame but herself.

Kevin was entertaining a young woman in his living room. She had to be about twenty five or twenty six with a nice body. They had both been drinking since they met at a bar on Bourbon. Kevin decided to have a few drinks now that he was celebrating being single again. He hadn't thought about her at all after that phone call, okay he did think about her but not like he was before. He was going to drink responsibly now. Kevin and the girl were curled up on the sofa, that Whitney picked out.

"Can I tell you what I am gonna do to you tonight Mr. Waterworld?" the youngin said being seductive

"What do you wanna do with me?" he asked. The girl put down her drink and got on her knees on the floor in front of him.

"I'm going to show you how we really get down in the Big Easy"

"Believe me your not the first to tell me this"

"Oh no you've never had it like this before" she said going to unzip his pants. Kevin just laid back putting his hands under his head and enjoyed the ride.

The man was going out every Friday and Saturday night, but he was getting laid every other night. He was trying to forget about Whitney, get her out of his heart. And he was doing a pretty good job so far, but only time could tell how long that would last.

The next day he was up in the house cleaning when Dionne called.

"Hello?"

"My dear Brother what are you doing?"

"Dionne how are you doing today?"

"Fine, I just got back from church. And guess what I heard"

"How was church?" he asked trying to avoid what she just said

"It was a blessing, would you like to know what I heard today from a few friends?"

"No"

"Kevin!"

"Dionne I know what your going to say"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I was just having some fun!"

"3 blonds Kevin"

"I only went home with one, how does everyone know what I did last night?"

"New Orleans isn't exactly a small place and your not just a normal person living a normal life. Your name is a hot topic on everyone's lips right now"

"I wish my movies were the hot topic instead of my personal life"

"What is Whitney supposed to think Kev?"

"I don't care what Whitney thinks, she's not my woman anymore so I could careless"

"That's not true and you know it isn't. I know why your flaunting yourself around town bringing attention to yourself"

"Why"

"Whitney"

"What?"

"Yeah you want to make her jealous, but we both know the truth Kevin. You both know. I just wish you would both see the light and stop playing this dumb game"

"It's not a game Dionne, she made her choice a few months ago and now I am moving on. I've made mine, she has made hers. I don't care how many woman Whitney sees me with, she has no say in my life anymore. I have love for Whitney I am not in love with her. That's the difference."

"That can't be true"

"D, I've had sex four times this week, does that sound like a man still in love"

"Yes so stop lying to yourself"

"Dionne I love you but I have to go. Goodbye"

"Kevin wait!" it was too late and he had hung up the phone "So you got what you needed to know?" Dionne said into the phone

"I don't think I like this new three way calling shit" Whitney said, she was a little disappointed

"You wanted to do it"

"I know but I didn't think he would say all of that. So he is really living it up down there in Louisiana huh"

"Yep in your house"

"Who does he think he is? Just inviting all these random floozies into our house that we bought together. Having sex with them in our bed, I could kill him." she was angry with him now and ready to fight

"Whitney calm down"

"I can't calm down, he is acting like I never even mattered to him"

"Well isn't that how you treated him?" Dionne had a point

"He knows he mattered to me, he still does. I never stopped loving him D, just because I went back to try and make it work for my daughter's sake doesn't mean I fell out of love with him. I made a mistake I did, but I want to fix it now."

"Why didn't you try and fix it before, you've had months to do it. Now your realizing it because he is moving on"

"So now your taking his side?" Whitney asked but she didn't want to argue with her cousin

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just trying to tell you that you should have realized what you had done the moment you left that hotel room. Now it's too late"

"It's not too late Dionne, Kevin and I can still make it work"

"The man doesn't want to share you, he wants you all for himself."

A few days later Kevin was sitting down flicking through channels to watch, he had tea on the stove and was waiting for it to finish. Nothing good was on and he was fixing to turn the television off until he came across the Oprah Winfrey show. That is definitely not his type of show but today's guest were the cast of Waiting to Exhale, Whitney's new movie. He was tempted to turn it off but curiosity got the better of him, how could he not watch her?

He stared at the lovely figure on his screen watching her talk about the movie and her life. Her hair was a little longer now and she looked gorgeous. Their movie was mentioned during the segment which delighted Kevin that it was still being talked about after three years. He imagined what that interview would have been like in an alternate universe. A universe where she was married to him talking about her love life.

_"You've already had your waiting to exhale moment haven't you?" Oprah asked_

_"Yes I have earlier this year Kevin and I got married!" Whitney said surprising the audience and everyone watching. She was proudly flashing the diamond ring Kevin gave to her when they said I do. The two of them had a private ceremony and no one had known that they were dating until now. The tabloids were going to have a field day with this news._

_"How did you two manage to keep this off the radar?"_

_"Were two very private people and the only ones that knew were our immediately family and friends."_

_"When and how did he ask?" now Oprah was being nosey but Whitney didn't care she beamed at the sound of his name_

_"Well we dated for a year and then he proposed to me that October and we were married in February. We had a wonderful small wedding at his home, it was a great day!" she wasn't going to give the world all the details of their day._

_"Are you planning on starting a family soon?" _

_Whitney smiled saying nothing else_

Kevin was interrupted from his day dream when the tea kettle started to whistle. He got up and took it off the fire and set it down to cool off. He then went into the cabinet and grabbed himself a mug to pour the tea in. The mug that he grabbed though was Whitney's, her name scribed on it in cursive. The two of them each had their own coffee cup designed with their name. The feeling of emptiness was coming back and Kevin had to stay strong. He needed to stay strong for himself and not let his mind drift to those places. Watching her interview was now definitely a bad idea, and grabbing her cup with out realizing it was worse. He decided to go upstairs and sleep. Maybe she would be off his mind when he would wake.

Kevin slept for 3 hours and when he woke up she was still there. So he went down to a blues bar on Royal St. When he got in the place was packed with people sitting everywhere listening to the blues play. The setting was perfect and he felt like he was in a movie. The movie was his life and Whitney was at the center of it all. He ordered a drink and sat by himself until a friend of his came to meet him.

"Haven't seen you in a while" said his friend who was the owner of the bar

"I've been hanging around" Kevin said

"Yeah but you haven't been to my place in almost two months. I'm guessing she is gone again"

"Yep" Kevin said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry man"

"So am I" Kevin took another sip of his drink

"You feel like playing something tonight?"

"I don't know man"

"Come on, it's therapeutic"

Kevin found himself onstage in front of the many people who were there. The crowd was surprised to find him here getting ready to play a song. Lately they've read in the news that he was constantly on the next street partying with countless females along with his friends. No matter what they were tuned in.

The last time Kevin was on that stage he sung a blues song and dedicated it to special woman, who just happened to be in the audience sitting in the corner anxious to hear him.

"This is a BB King song, Three O'clock Blues" Kevin started to play the guitar ripping every note perfectly. He sang "Now Here It Is Three O'clock In the Morning. And I can't even close my eyes"

The crowd started cheering him on "It's three O'clock in the morning baby, I can't even close my eyes" he played the guitar once more "Well, you know I can't find my baby, I can't be satisfied"

Later around 2 am Kevin was back sitting at the bar sipping on his liquor and talking with the owner.

"I just don't understand this girl Jacques I don't" Kevin was in a drunk state

"Women are complicated creatures Kevin"

"Yeah but I thought I had this one all figured out. How did I manage to let her slip away"

"I don't know, only you know that"

"I thought I was over with her I moved on and everything. This hold she has on me is strong"

"Do you want to be rid of her, no, do you know why?" Jacques asked Kevin who shook his head "Because you still love her. You thought you were over her and tried convincing yourself, but you know it's not the truth"

"It's funny because that is what someone else said." Kevin downed the rest of his drink and got up of his stool

"Where are you going Kev?"

"Find someone to take my mind off of her" Kevin was trying to run his thoughts of her again

"Let me have someone take you home"

"Fine"

"Kimber" Jacques called out to one of his barmaids

"Can you take my friend home? He lives not too far from here"

In the car Kevin is trying to make talk with the sexy waitress

"You've had a lot to drink tonight" Kimber said

"You wanna have some fun with me tonight?"

"What kind of fun?" she asked him, she had heard the latest about him through the papers

"What kind of fun are you offering?" he said

"You ever had a threesome?"

The cab stopped in front of the big home, she hadn't been there since before the trip to New York and missed being there. She grabbed her suitcases before giving the man cab fare and got out the car, and approached the door. Whitney stared at the door for a little while trying to prepare herself for whatever would happen after she stepped in. When she was ready she pulled her key to the house out of her person.

"Okay Whitney here we go, it's fine everything is fine. Just relax" she said under her breath and unlocked the door and went in. When she got into the house she set her suitcases near the door and walked around. She saw that everything seemed the same just as she left it, he hadn't changed a thing. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. It was still early in the morning so Kevin was probably still sleeping. Intrigued to see him for the first time Whitney went upstairs to their bed room. Once she opened the door she got a surprise

Kevin was in the shower leaning face forward on the tile. He had a heavy hang over and just moments before he was puking his guts out in the toilet. Last night he got wasted like a college student and had sex with two best friends, but this morning was awful to him. Worst of all his little plan to drink Whitney away didn't work and her memory was haunting him more than ever now.

_Flashback- Beginning of the year 1995 two weeks before New York_

_They were sitting in the back yard of their new home in New Orleans. They were having dinner under the stars since Kevin had wanted to use his brand new grill and barbecue. Whitney prepared the side dishes with the help of her mother talking her through it over the phone. Two year old BK was with her and Kevin this weekend. Her daddy had her the weekend before since her parents were separating. The three of them were sitting down on the patio eating._

_BK was looking between the two of them waiting for one of them was going to feed her first. And at the same time Kevin and Whitney both had a spoon in their hand ready aiming towards her mouth_

"_I don't feeding her" Kevin said_

"_Yeah but you stood out here all day grilling it, you just eat and I will feed her"_

"_You also put in the work too in the kitchen which took more effort and time. Let me do it really I don't mind"_

_BK couldn't believe it, they were fighting over who was to feed her and here she was smelling all that good food starving. So she whined "food"_

"_See she's hungry" Kevin said and put his spoon to her mouth and fed her_

"_Fine you win, I love watching you two interact anyway"_

"_Aren't we just the cutest!"_

"_Yes both of my babies are"_

"_When we get married I want three, I'm letting you know now" Kevin said taking a bite for him now_

"_How many children do you want baby?"_

"_I want seven, my three, BK, and our future kids"_

"_Who are you trying to make us be? The Jacksons?"_

"_That's not a bad idea, we can make a group out of all of them and call them the Costner Bunch or the Costner 7!" Kevin said excitingly _

"_Those names have no ring to it"_

"_How about The Costner Family?"_

"_Were not turning our kids into a group"_

"_But they would have so much talent with our genes"_

"_No, just no" she said going back to eating_

"_I like us being here, you and I, BK. Hopefully my kids can come down weekend after next to spend time with us"_

"_I hope so too, they'll love it out here. And I miss them"_

"_They miss you too"_

_The couple continued to eat some more and Kevin gave BK her sippy cup to drink out of, watching that warmed Whitney's heart so much. To see Kevin acting so fatherly to a child that wasn't his made her love him even more._

"_Kevin" she said_

"_Yes honey?"_

"_I love you baby! Your so perfect in every way, perfect for me, my child, our whole world. And you are such a caring compassionate human being. Don't ever lose that"_

"_I won't and I love you more" he leaned over and gave her a kiss_

When Kevin Stepped out of the shower he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and seen that the two women were gone.

"Now where did they run off to?" he thought about it for a minute and decided not to worry about it. The world already knew that he was being a male whore already so what could he do if they told. He went to the dresser drawer that he and Whitney used to share and pulled out a pair of shorts.

Kevin walked down the stairs and into the Kitchen, right to the fridge for a glass of orange juice. He was too busy rubbing his eyes to not see Whitney sitting down on one of the stools at island. When he closed the fridge door and turned around he jump.

"Shit!" he shouted holding his chest

"Surprised?"

"Geez Whitney trying to give me a heart attack" she just looked at him with disgust "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see about you. But were not gonna talk about that now I wanna know who those two skanks were you had in our bed?" she shouted now this was going into an argument

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid"

"I should have whipped their narrow behinds!"

'What did you do?"

"Why Kevin? You care about them is that it?"

"No of course not, I just hope you didn't hurt them"

"I kicked them out that is what I did! What in the hell is going on in this house? And in your mind!"

"Whitney please don't shout too much I have a headache"

"You got drunk last night?"

"Yes"

"Serves you right" she said watching him go through all the wrong cabinets looking for aspirins, she started to feel a little sympathy for him "Come here sit down, I know where they are"

"How do you know I haven't changed everything in these cabinets?"

"Because I set everything up in this kitchen you didn't know where to find anything. Besides nothing has changed in this house since I left."

He sat down at the table as she got the bottle out and took two aspirins out from it. She grabbed a glass from the other cabinet and poured the orange juice, then she went sit at the table and gave it to him.

He threw the two pills into his mouth and downed half he cup. "So I'm guessing you're here to talk?" he said after swallowing

"Yeah I'm here to talk, but first I need to do this"

SLAP!


	3. Eternal Love Or Just The Lonely Talking

**Kevney Universe so please people do not take this seriously! For all you you know I could be talking about another Kevney! ;)**

**As usual I am always finishing this right before I have to go to sleep, so if I made any errors in writing please excuse it. I love this chapter and I hope you will too. Even the ending has me fanning myself. I love reviews so please leave some!**

* * *

**Eternal Love Or Just The Lonely Talking**

Whitney hoped that slap knocked some sense into Kevin. The things she had heard about him were appalling, the countless women that he was bringing into their home showed his lack of respect, and the things he said during their three way call had hurt her to the core. The stinging sensation in his face Whitney just delivered caught Kevin off guard.

"What the hell was that for!" he said

"You deserved it"

"I didn't deserved to be slapped Whitney, especially by you"

"I slapped you because you needed it. This person your trying to be, this playboy… it's not you."

"I can't believe you just hit me!" he was still rubbing his cheek

"How many of them have been in this house Kevin?"

"None of your business"

"Are you forgetting that this is still my house too, my name is on papers right beside yours on the deed."

"You keep forgetting were not together anymore I can do whatever I want and screw whoever I want! I'm sure your doing the same with that jackass you keep around." Kevin kept ranting and Whitney just sat back and watched "Since your questioning me about my sex life, how many times have you screwed him since you got back together huh?"

"How many women have you brought in here!" she said ignoring what he just said about her

"Too many to count!" she smacked him again in the same spot

"How could you bring that filth into our home!" she got up and started pacing

"Could you stop hitting me please! I've been lonely, I needed someone to keep me company"

"You should have rented a room each night you wanted to screw around instead of doing it here. Our home Kevin, really? A place where we were planning our life together, we were going to raise our kids…."

"Uh, Dream deferred once you left me! What did you expect me to do wait around here and be depressed and shit?"

"I expected you to be a better man and not disrespect me around town and in this house"

"Your home is in Atlanta not here"

"Look can we leave that out of this please?"

"What do you want from me and why are you here?"

"I was on the line when Dionne called you, I heard everything you said"

"And"

"And that is how you really feel Kevin? You don't care what I think, you don't care about my feelings?"

"You certainly don't care about mines"

"I do care Kevin that is why I am here"

"Why did it take you so long?" he gulped down the rest of his orange juice

"I wanted to give you some time to cool off, you were pretty pissed at me the last time we spoke"

"You broke your promises to me you damn right I was pissed"

"You know the reason why I left, I did it for my daughter!"

"We all know the real reason here Whitney, you don't want the black community to turn their backs on you. Oh Whitney is too white again, she is dating a white man, so fucking what!"

"You are being such a dick to me right now, you know that!"

"I don't care"

"You know what I should have never came here, that is what I get for trying to help people. Continue being a miserable prick, it's just going to keep pushing me further and further away!" she got up and left the room to grab her suitcases and proceeded up stairs. He followed

"Hold up where are you going with those?"

"It's my house too so it's going to the guest room I refuse to sleep where you banged your hussies, and I'm on vacation!" she continued going up the stairs

"No that's not going to work…"

"Too bad"

Later after resting for a couple of hours Whitney is in the bedroom she and Kevin used to share rummaging through the closet. Kevin walks in not knowing what is going on

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I still have clothes in this closet so they are coming out! And nothing better not be missing, I don't want your whores wearing my shit!"

"Ok just stop it Whitney, none of them were whores"

"Who sleeps with a man on the first night? A whore!" she pointed out

"Like your perfect!" he said under his breathe

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing" he told her as she went back into the closet again, he sat on the bed and watching her.

"What do you want to eat tonight for dinner?" she asked coming back out again

"Your cooking dinner?"

"Yes I know you haven't had a home cooked meal in forever"

"I've cooked for myself before"

"Well why don't you cook for us tonight then!"

"I can't I have reservations"

"Oh for you and whomever your sleeping with tonight?"

"No for me and you, I figured we could argue over dinner"

"Well that's thoughtful of you" this was the first time she smiled to him since she got there

"Be dressed and ready to leave at seven thirty! Were having dinner on a riverboat, so wear something…"

She cut him off "Wear something that won't get me recognized, I know the drill" he told her and got up and left

"No wear something beautiful!"

Whitney was in her bedroom getting dress to go out with Kevin and she was on the phone talking with Dionne.

"So he is taking you on a riverboat?"

"Yeah I don't if it is to butter me up or let me don easy. What am I really doing here Dionne, because I don't know what my end game is"

"Your really there to see what is going on with him to be doing all of this, but now I think the agenda has changed. Which is good"

"I don't think so Dionne I pretty much set on making my marriage work"

"You may be, but you know where your heart is really at"

"I don't know where my heart is at right now." she sighed "I slapped him earlier"

"You did what!"

"I can't believe it either, but he pissed me off. When I walked into our bedroom this morning guess what I found"

"Please don't tell me he was in bed with another woman"

"No he had been in bed with two women, he was in the shower"

"No Kevin!" Dionne said with disappointment

"Girl I almost went crazy! I woke their asses up and threw them out, they didn't know what to do."

"That sounds like a woman in love"

"Please that is a woman coming home to find strangers laid out on her shit!"

"What did Kevin say?"

"What could he say, he was being such a jerk to me after I told him. And now he wants to take me out to dinner, something seems fishy about that"

"Nothing suspicious there, I think he just wants to get your heart back, he is still in love with you that's all it is"

"If he really did love me he wouldn't be sleeping with every woman who crosses his path"

Kevin came to her bedroom door and knocked

"Whitney are you almost ready?"

"Almost done"

"Alright I will be waiting downstairs" he said and walked away

"Sorry D. but I gotta go, he is ready"

"Alright have fun and don't push him away this time ok"

"Dionne come on"

"Well that's what you always do, that's been your pattern lately"

The two of them got off the phone and Whitney looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a brown dress with some nice brown heels. The dress was the same one from her wardrobe in the Waiting to Exhale movie. She loved it so much that she just had to keep it.

"Please God let this night go well" she prayed.

Kevin was waiting downstairs in his nice black Versace Suit. He decided to wear the white dress shirt opened at the neck and opted on not wearing a bow tie. He wanted to look his best for her, it was like going on their first date, and he needed to impress. He checked his watch to see if they would be on time when he looked up and seen her coming downstairs. His eyes focused on her face immediately and then they wondered to her body. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wow you look incredibly stunning!"

"Your looking suave yourself. Shall we?" she said

"Yes we shall" he said as she linked her arm with his

This was a good start to them making up. Whitney was still incredulous of his motive tonight, and she was going to keep her eyes and ears open. Kevin led her to his car parked right in the front of the house, and opened the door for her. She got in and he closed it then he coolly walked to the driver's side and got in.

They were quiet in the vehicle together, so Whitney played with the radio.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she couldn't make up her mind on which radio station to keep it on

"I'm trying to find something good to listen to" she finally found a station that she felt like listening to

"Bluegrass Whitney?"

"Yeah I like Bluegrass music, who doesn't?"

"It's not one of my favorites"

"I bet if I gave you a cd, you would have a change of heart!"

"I don't think so"

At the restaurant they were in the middle of dinner eating and finally carrying a conversation

"So how is BK?"

"She's growing everyday, becoming a big girl and very much independent"

"Is she still reading those books I bought her?"

"Kevin she's two, she is not reading she is just looking at the pictures"

"I like to think she is reading"

"And how are your kids?"

"They are doing great, they ask about you all the time"

"I'm going to come back next time they are here so I can see them!"

Kevin's kids have always been fond of Whitney, they knew their father was secretly seeing Whitney. And hoped that one day the two of them would be able to be together instead of hiding their relationship.

"I might as well ask now" he said

"What do you want to ask me?"

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright"

"That's it just alright?"

"Well what do you expect, your shenanigans haven't really helped either"

"What you call shenanigans I call fun!"

"Sleeping with multiple women is fun to you?"

"I'm a guy what do you expect"

"Your not supposed to be like other guys Kevin, that's not who you are"

"Well I guess you really don't know me"

Whitney wanted to change the subject so she asked him about her new movie

"Are you going to see Waiting To Exhale when it comes out?"

"Have you seen Waterworld yet?" he asked her

"Yes I have" she wanted to be honest

"You hated it didn't you?"

"No I thought it was better than what the critics had to say, plus your onscreen chemistry with your leading lady was dull. Nothing like what we had"

"That's because we were really in love"

"Yep" she said agreeing

"Do you still love me?" he asked but couldn't get his asnwer because the waiting came just in time to ask them if they wanted anything else.

"No I'm fine" she told the waiter

"I'm good too, here your doing a great job tonight" Kevin said slipping him a hundred dollar bill and hurrying him away so he could get his answer from Whitney.

"I'm sorry I have to go to the ladies room right quick" Whitney said getting up and rushing away before Kevin could stop her.

Once in the bathroom Whitney check to see if anyone else was there with her, when she seen that she was alone she locked the door to the restroom and went back to the sink. She looked in the mirror at herself trying to figure out why she was so scared to give into her feelings. Tears started to form in her eyes and she hurried and wiped them away before they ruined her make up.

Back outside Kevin was worried that he asked her too soon. She was taking long in the restroom and he wondered if she might have just left all together. But where would she go they were on a boat. His fears were put to rest when he seen her heading back.

"I'm sorry Whitney, I shouldn't have asked you that"

"Please take me back to the house, please"

That was it, the whole night was ruined with five little words. Words that were important to him, but not to her. He didn't hesitate to keep her there any longer and they both left.

When they got back to the house Kevin opened the door and let he go in first. Where were they going to go from here? If they couldn't spend one evening together without it being too much to bear, how would they function for the next few days. Whitney might change her mind and decide to go right back to Atlanta, Kevin hoped that didn't happen.

"I had a good time tonight Kevin"

"Me too"

"I'm sorry we had to end it early, I'm just tired now. I hope you understand"

"Yeah I do"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Whitney" he watched her go upstairs and he stayed down in the living room to think.

Whitney couldn't fall to sleep for nothing. She tried counting sheep, she tried reading for a little while until she would doze off. But here it was eleven pm and she was wide awake. She was yearning for Kevin, the answer to his question was obvious and she was losing the battle. Deep down she knew what her body needed, and it was waiting for her right across the hall.

Kevin was sleeping on the couch when he felt a light touch on his arm. He woke up and seen Whitney kneeling next to him.

"Your going to have a backache in the morning from sleeping on this couch. Come on let me get you to bed" she said helping him up. He was still half asleep so she had to almost drag him to his room. She wasn't doing so good with him and Kevin was quite heavy, so she took him to her room and she would just sleep in the 2nd guest room. When they got their she put Kevin in bed, but he still had on his tux so she began to undress him.

"Whitney what are you doing?" he said sleepily

"Trying to get you out of these clothes" she told him and he started to help her. She was stared to unbutton his pants, and she didn't know if he did it on purpose but she felt his fingers traveling around her buttons on her pajama top.

"Kevin what are you doing?"

"Shh" he told her undoing each button gently and slow. He slipped one hand in to feel her breast and she let out a soft sigh. It had been a while since the last time she had been touched by a man. Her husband didn't do much of what Kevin was now doing these days. He just wanted to get in, hit it, and fall asleep. Her fingers reach for the waistband on his slacks and pulled them off his hips as he finished the last button on her top with his other hand. Now fully awake to what he was doing he leaned forward and pulled her on to him. He took her top off and started kissing her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the moment. The two stayed embraced together kissing each other all over both aroused and feeling the heat. The passion was strong and the moon was high casting a glow on their almost naked figures. Kevin decided to lay her on her back and take off her silk purple pajama bottoms and she reached down to pull off his pants that were now hugging his ankles. As he continued his voyage down her stomach she stared up at the ceiling letting herself go.

Just for tonight she was going to give herself to him and maybe she would give him forever


	4. After We Make Love

This was actually written on the second day of September and I just decided to finish the last bit of it now. Sorry for the wait guys I just haven't been feeling up to writing. I hope you enjoy and I will post more updates of my other stories this weekend too. Thanks and please leave a review

* * *

Whitney finally got from on top of him to lay down for some rest. Instead of going to sleep she wanted to run her fingers across his chest and have a little Q&A.

"What moment did you know you were in love with me?"

"The moment I knew I was in love with you…" he repeated to her "I saw you performing on one of those award shows around 1987 or something. There was just something about you that made me need to know more. You were just everything I could want in a woman, I don't know Whitney you have some kind of power." he told her, the memory was etched in his brain

"Mmm"

"When did you fall for me?"

"Not long after we started filming The Bodyguard. I tried to fight my feelings for you then and it still didn't work." he held her closer to him

"So where do we go from here?" he needed to know that this just wasn't just another fling

"I don't know Kevin we still have so much to think and talk about."

"We have all the time we need right now!"

"I kinda wanna get some sleep"

"Come on Whitney stop trying to avoid this. We need to figure out where we are in each others lives, what we mean to each other. We just slept together for crying out loud!"

"You already know how I feel about you and I know how you feel, but still it's not easy."

"Crawling into this bed with me was easy for you, making love to me was easy. Why can't everything else be?"

Whitney got off his chest and laid on her head on her pillow and let out a huff

"Don't get mad because I want answers"

"How can I give you answers when I don't have any for myself?"

"Then why don't you come back into my arms. Look I hate fighting with you let's just spend the rest of our time together not fighting. How long are you here to stay?"

"A week and when I leave I want you to leave too"

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes your leaving this house too. You can't stay cooped up around here by yourself"

"I'm not always by myself I have people come over"

"I'm not talking about your sexcapades, well those too but not just that. Your trying to escape life, there is a void that is not being fulfilled."

"The void is you Whitney!" he finally told her "I stuck around here this long because I thought you were coming back, and you eventually did after you realized I needed help. I can't go on in this world alone without you."

"Just give me some more time Kevin to figure everything out."

"And how long will that take?"

"I don't know but all I ask is that you wait for me! I have plans in progress just give me time please"

"Since I love you I will give you all the time in the world, just don't keep me waiting too long" he pulled her back into his arms where she belonged.

They stayed embraced for a few more minutes until Whitney spoke up again

"Kevin"

"What?"

"Why didn't you come after me when I left New York?"

"What good would it have done? We both know once you have your mind set on something your going to do it"

"I think you were what I needed to stop me"

"So your saying you really didn't want to leave me"

"At the time I thought I was making the right decision. Looking back now I think if BK was older and able to understand what was going on. She would have never let me go back."

There was a pause for a few seconds until she decided to come clean about her plan

"I was going to wait and tell you once I'd gotten you to go back home but… I filed for divorce last week" that caught Kevin off guard

"You did what?"

"I filed for divorce and they are going to serve him papers soon, I hope"

"Does he know that you did them?"

"No because I know he will try to dodge them at any cost. Now all I have to do is wait"

"Is this your plan Whitney?"

"Part of it, the next step is to get full custody of BK, I want us to have a less drama filled life and this divorce to go as quickly as possible. So until all of this is done our relationship has to stay under wraps."

"No Whitney come on I am tired of hiding this"

"I don't want to give the judge any reason to take my kid away."

"Whitney I think the judge will most likely side with you on that one"

"But he might tell the judge all sort of things to make me look bad"

"What kind of things Whitney?"

"I mean he might make some things up"

"I still don't think that will change the judge's mind once he sees the man's criminal record"

"Kevin promise me you won't get mad if I tell you something"

"You can tell me anything baby you know that"

"You might look at me differently"

"Come on Whitney I love you and nothing can change that"

"I've done some things in my past that I am not proud of"

"Ok tell me"

Whitney started to tell Kevin about her drug history

"Are you using everyday?"

"No"

"Do you feel like you are addicted to them?"

"Not yet"

"Well the only thing you need is love and support and getting rid of your enablers. Which is your husband and right now you are on the right track"

"So your not mad at me?"

"No I am not mad at you I am proud that you are admitting this. I'll get you all the help you need just let me"

"I need someone in my life who I can depend on"

"So come on let's officially come out as a couple after he is served"

"Alright I'm taking a chance with that one. Because I love you and I can't bare this any longer either"

"Now can you come back in my arms so I can hold you?"

Whitney went back into his arms as he held her close

It was starting to rain the next morning when Whitney woke up. Even though her eyes were still closed she could sense that something was missing next to her. When she finally opened them up Kevin was gone nor was he in the master bathroom. Whitney got up and slipped on some clothes and then she grabbed her robe to go downstairs. She searched the living room then the kitchen until she found him sitting under the patio with a cup of coffee in his hand watching the rain fall heavy.

"Whatcha doing out here?" she asked taking a seat near

"Just out here thinking"

"Well what's on your mind?"

"You"

"What about me?"

He took another sip before he told her

"How do I know that you are for real this time?"

"Kevin"

"No really honey how do I know that won't up and leave me again. Earlier this year you spent two weeks with me, telling me the same things you did last night. What if I wake up one morning and your gone instead of what you did last time."

"Kevin I know what I did last time was unfair and wrong, but you have to believe me this time. I left him for good and I am never going back. I'm really going through with the divorce because I know this is what I want and I have no doubts about it."

"I don't want to get my heart broken again"

"Kevin look at me" she said and Kevin was a little reluctant and first but he made the eye contact

"I won't ever do that to you again I love you too much to put you through that pain. I promise that and more so please just believe me"

"I love you Whitney" he sad grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles then he held it in his

"I love you so much Kevin you just don't know"

Later that day the two of them were driving around New Orleans going to the grocery store to cook lunch and later on their dinner.

"Well I don't mind cooking both lunch and dinner" Whitney said to Kevin

"Cooking according to you is ham sandwiches for lunch and Fruity Pebbles for dinner"

"Now you know I can cook why are you frontin?"

"Cooked what baby?"

"Well there was the… wait didn't I do the rice dressing when we were in… I know I've done right?"

"You've helped me with a couple of things but I don't remember a full meal coming from you"

"Fine your right I haven't had any cooking moments in my life, you win"

"And how many points ahead of you do I have"

"Shut up. What grocery store are you taking us to?"

"A little known one, it's small but at least we won't get noticed"

"I hope it's safe Kevin"

"We'll be safe don't worry"

Kevin pulled up the boating docks and parked the car. He got out and went to open up Whitney's door so they can go in together.

"What do they sell here?" She asked as they went into the building

"What normal grocery stores sell"

"But I just see men carrying in raw meat, what in the heck is that?" she asked gesturing to two men carrying a large piece of meat

"That's cow honey"

"Ok gross"

"Whatever we buy better be disease free" she said to him and he just rolled his eyes

Later that afternoon Whitney is in the kitchen chopping onions as Kevin directs her when their house phone rings

"I'll get it you just keep chopping those things and don't cut your fingers"

"I won't it's the tears I can't take"

"You could have worn your glasses honey" he says right before picking the phone up "Hello, oh hi mom… yeah were doing great just started dinner"

"Is that your mom?" Whitney asks but Kevin doesn't answer

"Yeah she's right here ok love you too" he says right before handing it over to Whitney "Your mother wants to talk to you"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she dried her hands and took the phone "Hey mom how are you?"

"Just fine sweetheart except bobby has been calling our home like a maniac." her mother said

"I assume he has received the divorce papers" Whitney smiled to Kevin and he smiled back

"Yes he did and he wants to know where you are and he wants to see BK"

"Well momma I don't want him to see her, not until I am back in town"

"Well Whitney you need to do something because he said that he is on his back from California and he is coming for his daughter"

"Does he know that she is with you?"

"No but once he goes to Atlanta and finds everything is gone he is coming here next"

"Ok don't worry momma I'll be on the first flight tomorrow okay"

"Okay baby I love you and I hope you know what your doing"

"I do, I love you too momma and I will call you before my plane takes off" Whitney and her mother said their goodbyes and hung up

"So what's going on?" Kevin asked

"Well as you heard he has received the papers"

"And your leaving here to go and make sure he understands them or something?"

"No I'm cutting my trip short in case he tries something at my mother's house"

"Well I'll go with you"

"I don't think that is a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get mixed into all of this"

"I don't care about that I care about you and BK's safety. Whatever happens I will help you take care of it"

"Kevin really I don't want you to get involved, bobby is no good I don't want you to get in trouble because of him"

"Like I said I don't care and I don't care about him, if he steps up to me wanting to fight he is going to get his ass whipped. I am going whether you want me to or not"

"Alright I give in" Kevin gets up and goes to wrap his arms around her

"Nothing bad will happen I promise, we'll just go in scoop BK up and take her back here. Trust me everything will be fine"

Late that night Whitney can't sleep because she is worried about what might happen when they go to Newark. So she gets from out of Kevin's arms and she walks downstairs to the living room so she can sit under the patio. The stars are shinning brightly outside after the rain has cleared and the sky is just so beautiful. She stays staring at the stars for a few more minutes until she says a prayer to our Heavenly Father.

The next morning Whitney and Kevin wake up at 6 am and grabbed their bags at the door to head to the airport. They boarded at 7 and took their seats on the private jet that Kevin rented for them. The flight from New Orleans to New Jersey was about three hours long so Kevin and Whitney either had a lot to talk about or they could catch up on some sleep. Whitney told Kevin that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so he let her sleep in his arms while he watched a movie. Kevin really wasn't worried about what would happen because he would protect Whitney and BK at all costs.

They later arrived in Newark and were on their way to Whitney's mother's house

"Mom has BK packed and ready to go when we get there" Whitney said to him

"Great but we should at least stay a little while and catch up with her"

"And I would love to but I don't want to waste anytime in case he comes over to the house while we are there"

"Whitney stop"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being afraid of him"

"I'm not afraid of him"

"Yes you are and you don't have to be. He can't hurt you anymore and he sure as hell won't hurt you while I am around"

"Then why do I have a feeling that something bad might happen"

"Well we'll just have to wait and see"

As the taxi made the comer they could see Whitney's mothers house perfectly but Whitney's fear was also right in front of their face.

"Who is that getting driving into your mother's drive way?" Kevin asked

"That's him!"


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

So I am starting to update some more of my stories this weekend and this happens to be one of them. Hope you enjoy and please let me know how you feel about this story and where I should go from here. I have a few ideas but I would also love some input from you guys. Thanks and happy reading ;)

* * *

**Boys Will Be Boys**

"I just want to see my child, you can't deny me that!" Bobby said standing in front of Whitney's mother after getting out of his car

"I'm surprised you even know what she looks like, you've barely spent time with her since she was born" Dionne who was also there, just had to throw that in his face

"Don't you have some calls to take on your stupid psychic hotline?" he told her

"And don't you have any court dates to prepare for? I'm surprised they haven't taken your license away, you need to be in an AA program!" she told him back

"Like your one to talk?"

"Your such a little child, I don't know what Whitney saw in you. I'm glad she is finally seeing what everybody else sees about you!"

Dionne and bobby could go on and on all day just insulting each other, but that still wouldn't make him leave. So Whitney's mother had to step in.

"Look why don't you just wait until Whitney gets here so you can both settle this, and leave us out of it." her mother told him as calmly as she could

"Where is Whitney anyway!" he shouted at them

Just then the taxi that was carrying Whitney and Kevin pulled up. Whitney asked Kevin to stay in the car so she could talk to bobby on her own. Kevin didn't want to but he would do anything for her so he did as she asked.

"Where in the hell have you been? And what the fuck is this divorce shit about?" bobby demanded

"I'm leaving you bobby, deal with it" Whitney was approaching all three of them but stood next to her family. Kevin watched out the car window staring, waiting for something to pop off.

"Uh your not going anywhere I guarantee that!"

"That's what you want to think, but I run the show bobby not you"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Girl go in that house and take my child, then get your ass in the car so we can go home"

"Hey your not going to talk to my daughter that way in front of me!" bobby must have lost his mind if he thought Whitney's mother would let him get away with talking down to her.

"bobby would you just leave, it's over between us" Whitney said

"I'm not going nowhere until you and BK are in that car, so go inside and get my daughter. Now Whitney!" he shouted once again

"Boy I just told you not to talk to my daughter that way, now your asking for it either you get the hell off of my property or I take my gun and blow you off!" Mama Houston wasn't playing

By this point Kevin had gotten out of the car and was approaching

"Bitch get your ass in the car!" bobby yelled at her but then he heard a familiar voice coming towards them

"You heard what she said, she wants you to leave" Kevin told bobby

"What the hell are you doing here?" bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing, he took a step back and looked between Kevin and Whitney. Piecing everything together.

"I also think it's best that you go now" Kevin said again

"Kevin baby don't get yourself mix into this"

When bobby heard Whitney call Kevin baby it struck a nerve

"Wait a minute hold up, you fuckin that ni***a!" he said talking to Whitney

"Yes bobby I am, for a while now" Whitney revealed

"Oh really" he looked at her and then he set his sights on Kevin

Dionne had her cell phone ready in hand incase a fight broke out

"How long has this been going on huh! After the movie?" he questioned

Kevin braced himself and Whitney rolled her eyes at her soon to be ex

"So that's what you do huh? Go around sleeping with your married women, taking them from their loving husbands."

"I didn't take Whitney away from you bobby, you gave her to me"

"I didn't give you shit! But you know what I could understand you being so hooked on her. Being that close to a fine ass black woman like that can make a weak ass white boy do anything. Make you lose your mind over a piece of p****. As far as you know she could be using you to get where she needs to be, Just like she used me. She don't want you though because she gon be with me!" Bobby snatched Whitney's arm but Kevin charged at him that very second and punched Bobby square in the jaw knocking him back. Whitney stood between the two men instead, bobby was ready for more but Whitney held him back.

"No bobby stop, both of you stop this now!" she yelled

"Naw let me go, he wants a piece of this, white boy feelin himself but he bouts to get punished!" bobby shouted

"Move out the way Whitney let him come get his ass whipped!"

"Whitney please move out the way" her mother pleaded while Dionne called the cops

They both came for each other again and Whitney still held her ground in the middle. Bobby got a chance to throw a lick at Kevin hitting him on the side of his head but Kevin retaliated with another strong punch but instead of hitting bobby he accidentally hit Whitney knocking her to the ground. When both men seen what happened Kevin immediately dropped to Whitney's side while bobby made a run for his car. Whitney's mom and Dionne also went to her side helping Kevin pick her up and bring her into the house. Bobby instead drove off and out of town. Moments later the police came and Kevin talked to them instead and told them whatever he had to for this not to get out to the public.

Hours later Whitney woke up with a terrible headache. The last thing she remembers was trying to hold the peace between her husband and her boyfriend. She looked around the room and realized that she wasn't at her mother's house anymore, but at her old estate in Jersey. It had been a while since the last time she was there and right now it was nice to be back. But how did she end up in this house from her mother's? She rose up a little bit but felt a lot of pain rushing to her head again and she held her hand against it.

"Oww" she managed to mumbled while squinting her eyes.

Kevin who was sitting next to her resting his eyes heard her. He jumped out of his chair and went to her side.

"Whitney, Oh thank you God!"

"Kevin?" she said opening her eyes

"Yeah baby I'm here" he took her other hand and held it in his giving it a kiss

"What are we doing here and why do I have this terrible headache?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"All I remember was trying to keep you and bobby from killing each other"

"Yeah and instead we almost kill you" he held his head down

"Almost killed me… what?" she was confused

"While we were fighting I accidentally hit you and I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean for that to happen!" Kevin kept going on and on apologizing until Whitney stopped him.

"It's okay honey it was an accident, and my headache will go away."

"Look I went to the store and brought you some medicine" he got up and went to the table inside her former bedroom and grabbed the pain killers and a glass of water. He then gave them to her and sat back in his chair watching. After she took both tablets and downed the water she stayed sitting up against the head board looking around. Kevin had his head down by now until Whitney spoke up again.

"Baby" she said

"What?" he asked

"Why don't you come lay with me, your sitting there looking all pitiful and lonely!" she smiled trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry I'm still just shook from what happened" Kevin walked to the other side and crawled in with her

"Like I said it's okay, no harm done really"

"No harm done, I hit you do you know how that makes me feel? Like an ass hole!"

"Accidental hit Kevin"

"I know but I can't help but hate myself"

"Look just lay down and wait for me, I have to go to the bathroom. Relax and forget about what happened for a little while okay." She leaned over and gave him a nice succulent kiss before hopping out of bed. "And then I'll call mom and see how BK is doing, then you and I will bless this house for the first time! That sounds wonderful doesn't it?"

"I don't think we should be having sex right now Whitney, you were knocked out for a while! And the doctor said that you should get some rest"

"The doctor?" she said suddenly alarmed

"Relax he's one of my good friends, don't worry"

"Well I'm going to be feeling fine in about an hour so get ready for some lovin!"

Whitney left and went inside her master bath. When she caught a sight of herself in the mirror she really saw what Kevin was strung over about and why he was so worried. She had a black eye.

"Well damn!" she stared at herself with her hands on her hips


	6. To Love You More

It's short, yes, but this is just the beginning. And my internet is acting up so please just work with me. I should switch cable and internet providers cause I'm tired of this sh it. Happy Easter everyone and have a good rest of the Sunday. Also before I forget I'm trying to post a new songfic up soon so hopefully I can have that done too.

* * *

**To Love You More**

_**America, Good Morning**_

_**Reporter "We've learned that the singer and actress filed divorce from her estranged husband citing irreconcilable differences and she is seeking full custody of their two year old daughter. A statement has yet to be released from either parties"**_

_Kevin watched the news segment the next morning on Whitney's small portable television while he sipped coffee. Things were finally looking up for them even after yesterday's disastrous confrontation, though soon he knew someone wouldn't keep their mouth shut. Whitney was upstairs just finishing the makeup she was applying to her black eye. She and Kevin were picking up her daughter from her mother's house and then they were all going out to have lunch. She was excited, excited for this new life that she was fixing to lead. Whitney check herself one more time before heading downstairs to meet Kevin._

"_What are you doing?" she asked as she breezed in and over to the cabinet for a cup_

"_Just watching the morning news, they know about your divorce." _

"_Well that didn't take long. What did they say?"_

"_Nothing much just that you are seeking full custody of BK, it really wasn't much they could say since there are no statements from you or him" Whitney poured herself some coffee_

"_I'm sure he's going to run his mouth soon"_

"_Yeah, but we don't care do we?"_

"_No we don't sweatheart!" she went over to Kevin and planted a kiss on his lips. They let their lips linger for a few seconds._

"_How is your eye?" he asked as they pulled _

"_It Still hurts but at least the makeup makes it look better"_

"_Again baby I am sorry"_

"_It was an accident Kevin I'm fine. Stop apologizing"_

"_I just feel so horrible about the way things went. I should have never let you get out of the car, if I had just gotten out he wouldn't have pulled that shit with me!"_

"_Baby it wouldn't have been easier any other way. Besides I'm glad he found out about us, now I won't have to tell him that he is the best lover I ever had!"_

"_Who is the best lover you ever had?"_

"_You know who he is"_

"_No Whitney tell me, I want to hear you say it"_

"_I say that name everytime your with me"_

"_Just one more time for me" he asked sweetly_

"_Kevin you are the Best I Ever Had!"_

"_Thank you" he smiled and drunk some more of his coffee_

"_Who is the best you've ever had?" smiling she asked, but he was going to mess with her on that one_

"_Those two girls you threw out the other morning!"_

_The smile dropped from her face and she threw a hard punched to his right arm._

"_Ow Whitney!"_

"_Jerk!" she got up and left for the living room_

"_I was joking!" he sat his coffee down and went after her_

_He chased her down the hall causing her to spill some of her coffee on the floor, and when she got in the room she hurridly put the mug down right before Kevin tackled her to the couch. He planted kisses all over her face as she fought him off._

"_Get off me!" she playfully yelled_

"_No!" he said getting rougher with his kisses and his fingers started traveling under her shirt. She was enjoying his touch but after a while the feelings were starting to feel unpleasant, and Whitney wasn't enjoying it anymore._

"_Ok Kevin you can be more gentle now!" His face was still in the crook of her neck biting her skin_

"_I don't think you want it gentle" His body weighed heavily down on her and she kepted trying to push him off of her, but she was losing the battle. All of a sudden Kevin yanked her shirt from over her head and went for her pants which didn't take him long. He grabbed her by the throat to hold her down so he could kiss her lips some more. Whitney went into a panic, this wasn't the man that she usually made love to, this wasn't the guy who would stop if you told him that you didn't want to go there. She tried to speak again once he'd finished slobbering all over her mouth, but the shock didn't her lips move. And the hand that just marked her throat was now covering her mouth. She squeezed her eyes tight as she felt his free hand make a sudden hard pull against her panties. That's when she just knew that he was going to rape her. Her eyes shot open and looked up at his face which was staring back at her with a sinister smile. It wasn't Kevin this time, it was bobby!_

_Whitney's body shot up in bed, her face covered in sweat. Her heart was beating fast and she was finally starting to catch her breath. _

"_Omg" she uttered and searched the room in darkness. The only light that streamed in was from the light post above her garage that which was under her bedroom. She wasn't alone in bed and she prayed to god that it was the right person. Whitney switched on the lamp on her side and let out a breath of relief when she seen Kevin._

"_Kevin wake up!" she urged him taking his arm from across her waist as he layed on his stomach_

"_What's wrong honey?" he asked still asleep_

"_Kevin please wake up and talk to me, please!" _

_Kevin turned over and sat up against the headboard rubbing his eyes. She sat there waiting for him to become fully awake. _

_He finally looked over to her and saw the terror written on her beautiful face, and the tears starting to drop down._

"_Hey what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her hand_

"_I just had the worse dream ever in my life!"_

"_What baby?" he asked trying to dry her tears with his other hand "Tell me"_

"_I just dreamt that you tried to rape me!"_

"_What?" he asked confused and spooked_

"_Yeah it was you at first but then it turned out to be that jackass!"_

"_bobby?"_

"_Yeah baby it was horrible, I don't even think I could go into detail for you. I'm just spooked"_

"_So am I!" he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her "Has bobby ever tried to do that to you?"_

"_No" she lied_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah Kev…" She waited a little while then "Don't get upset but once when he was drunk…" he cut her off mid sentence_

"_That bastard tried to rape you?" he yelled_

"_It wasn't rape I was just tired and he wanted some anyway"_

"_He raped you!" his voice more louder the second time_

"_Baby calm down"_

"_You expect me to be calm about this? You told him no and he forced you anyway, I'm not calm at all I want his fuckin head! I'm going to kill his sorry ass!"_

_Kevin got out of bed and went straight for the bathroom and Whitney followed_

"_Kevin listen to me this happened a couple of years ago, it's over now I've forgiven him and have moved on." Whitney grabbed a towel, wetting it to pass across her face._

"_This is the first time I'm hearing about this so yes I am angry, I'm not forgiving, and I will not move on until I get my hands on him. End of discussion." Kevin put the toliet seat up and did his business. Whitney stood by waiting for him to finish. She didn't want anymore trouble right now, not with so much going on at the moment. She was going to talk Kevin out of getting revenge for now. _

"_Baby don't do it please, it could effect my custody case!" she said to him as he washed his hands_

_Kevin sighed and thought about it "Fine honey I won't do anything but know this, if he does anything to provoke me I will not back down. I'm going to beat his ass like the piece of shit he is."_

"_Kevin "_

"_And I would never do such a thing like what happened in your dream, Never"_

"_I know baby"_

"_I love you Whitney!"_

"_I love you too"_

_The two of them went back to bed and this time Kevin held Whitney closer in his arms as they drifted off to sleep._


End file.
